


Selfie

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: Phichit wants everyone to know how hot his new roommate is on Instagram.   Yuuri needs some convincing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).



> For Kiyala who wanted a fic where Phichit doing his best to make Yuuri realise how attractive he is.
> 
> Takes place early in their friendship. Maybe just a few weeks since becoming roommates.

Phichit sat on his bed, scrolling through his Instagram account, frowning. 

"Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Why won't you let me take a decent selfie with you?"

Yuuri looked up from his history textbook. "I don't like taking pictures."

"Why? You're such a handsome guy. None of my friends back home believe me because you're always looking away from the camera."

"My father used to have an old film camera. I had to sit still forever before he'd take the picture. It made me feel odd."

“But we don’t take pictures like that anymore,” insisted Phichit. “At least I won’t. Please? I want everyone to know that my new best friend is a real hottie.”

Yuuri felt himself blush. "You're just saying that because you want to be my friend."

Phichit got off his bed and sat beside Yuuri. "First of all, I'm already your best friend. Second of all-"

Phichit leaned over and took off Yuuri’s glasses.

"Hey!" exclaimed Yuuri, reaching for them. "I can't see without those."

Phichit held them at arm's length. "Not until you take a proper selfie with me with your best look."

"Everyone thinks someone without glasses looks hotter."

 

"But you do look hot. You've got those really nice big brown eyes. Emily from down the hall writes a lot of bad poetry about the pure beauty of Katsuki Yuuri's big brown eyes."

"She does not."

"Ok, she doesn't. But she checks out your ass every morning when you're not looking. That's a fact."

Yuuri laughs. "She does not."

Phichit took this opportunity to take a quick picture of Yuuri. While Phichit checks his phone, Yuuri managed to take his glasses back from Phichit's distracted hand. He turns around and showed the picture to Yuuri.

Yuuri puts on his glasses to take a look. Instead of the stiff plastered on smile he often saw on his face, this one seemed to make him look like he was lit from within. His head was slightly thrown back, profiling the best features of his face. His graceful brow framing his mirthful, large eyes. The natural sunlight highlighted his clean complexion and the brown highlights of his hair. He looked...

"-very handsome," said Phichit, almost like he was finishing Yuuri's unspoken thought. Phichit took the phone back and Yuuri didn't like how fast Phichit's fingers were moving. 

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"No! You can't post it." 

"Sorry Yuuri. I already did," said Phichit, turning the screen around for Yuuri to look. 

Yuuri couldn't find it in himself to complain. He did look very good in it.

“Do you want me to take it down?” asked Phichit.

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s ok.”

Phichit scooted over closer to Yuri and held the phone at arm’s length. “Now that you’re not camera shy anymore, you owe me a selfie.”

Yuuri looked at his image reflected back to him in the cell phone. Phichit smushed his cheek against his and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous face Phichit made at the camera. It was a moment before the image froze and the picture was taken. It wasn’t long before Phichit’s thumbs were moving again, undoubtedly posting the picture to Instagram before Yuuri could think to protest.


End file.
